deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Crystal Bailey
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Laara Gilchrist |job = Terror is Reality co-hostess |mission = Case 4-1: The Source, |gender = Female |age = 25 |number = 001 |notebook = TK's twin co-hostesses on "Teror Is Reality". "Sexy" doesn't even begin to describe these sisters. |race = Caucasian |laterality = Unknown |weapon = Katana Sword |}} Crystal Bailey is a black-haired woman in a silver dress who serves as Tyrone King's co-hostess, along with her twin Amber, for the game, Terror is Reality. She and her sister provide nice eye candy as well as some taunting for the contestants. Story Dead Rising 2 Introduction Crystal and her sister assist Tyrone open up the show for Terror is Reality, introducing the contestants. After the show, as Chuck heads above ground to retrieve his daughter from the care of a babysitter, Crystal enters the hall from the elevator, bumping into Chuck. She tells him that the ladies were disappointed by his performance, but he must get that a lot. Case 4-1: The Source Some time after the outbreak, Amber and Crystal capture a news reporter and hold her hostage, the source of her news report on "who did the outbreak". Chuck arrives to meet the reporter, but the twins attack him and he has no choice but to fight back. After defeating either Amber or Crystal, the other sister runs to the body of the fallen sister and proclaims that she cannot live without her "other half". Chuck watches as the sister prepares to stab herself through the abdomen, he shouts for her not to do it, but she does and dies shortly after. Chuck can proceed to take both their katana swords as usable weapons. Tactics Don't be fooled by the sequin dresses, this pair pack quite a punch. Crystal, like her sister, uses her katana sword to attack Chuck. She can use regular slashes to hurt and knock down Chuck. When down on the ground long enough, she will step on Chuck's groin. Her special attack is to run at Chuck, jump into the air, and come down with a slash. This can be avoided by dodge rolling or jumping away. When this attack is dodged she will fall to the ground allowing you to get a few hits in. You can get one hit in, which will knock her completely down, then a few more while she is getting up. If you need health during the battle, there are plenty of drinks around and the optimal time to heal is when the two are running around the outside of the dance floor but remember to bring your own food, there is only alcohol around. If you drink too much of it, you will be vulnerable. Recommended food to take is vodka (if you don't bring your own food), don't bother using any other alcohol. A recommended weapon is the Broadsword or an equally powerful melee weapon. (IMPORTANT THING: You only need to kill ONE of the sisters to complete the case.). Another method is to obtain a Flamethrower, from the nearby Palisades Mall if you have defeated Slappy. If not, head over to Chris' Fine Foods in the same mall and obtain the Water Gun + Gasoline Canister there (the Gasoline Canister is behind the cashier counter). Also, obtain an Electric Rake (there is a leaf rake in the Safe House and a battery in the combo room in Tunemakers) and of course, bring plenty of food. About four to five Coffee Creamers or Orange Juices are good enough (they can be found in Roy's Mart or Chris' Fine Foods) NOTE: If you drink too much of the beers/cocktails/vodkas in the club, you will become vulnerable to the twins' attack, so use them wisely. (You will puke after drinking the specified drinks above three times.). Once the fight starts, run over to one of the twins and focus on that twin ONLY, because once she dies, the other kills herself. Attack her with the Electric Rake ONCE, then back off. If not, she will hit you once with her katana, and not only will you lose a health, you will drop your Electric Rake as it is a heavy weapon. Do this for about three to four times. If done correctly, the health of the twin you attacked would have dropped significantly. Once her health decreases to about more than half, you can drop the Electric Rake and start using the Flamethrower. Do everything as stated above, and once the ammo amount of the Flamethrower reaches 0%, find the shotgun behind one of the club counters and start shooting close-range at the targeted twin. After about five to ten shots (depending on how accurate you were) the twin you attacked will be defeated. Gallery 14.jpg|The Twins twins detailed.png|Bio on official website Chrystal and Chuck.png|Crystal emerges from the elevator Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths